villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rajan
Rajan is the main antagonist while the Cooper gang was in India in Sly 2: Band of Thieves. He is a member of the Klaww Gang. He is the producer of the illegal spice who played a major part in the Klaww Gang's master plan. Biography Background Rajan grew up poor on the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of crime by selling illegal spices on the black market. As he got older, his business expanded and he eventually earned a seat in the prestigious Klaww Gang. ''Sly 2: Band of Thieves'' The Cooper Gang targeted Rajan after Bentley learned that he was in possession of the Clockwerk Wings. They broke into his party at his newly bought Ancestral Palace in India. Soon after arriving, they learned that Carmelita Fox, Neyla, and the Contessa were under cover in a plan to bust Rajan since he was foolishly displaying the wings in the middle of his ballroom. After gaining more intelligence on Rajan, defeating some of the security and setting things up for the heist, the Cooper Gang initiated their operation. As Sly distracted Carmelita and the party guests, Murray lowered himself down on an electronic winch above the ballroom to quickly detach the Clockwerk Wings and escape. As soon as Murray escaped, Sly ditched Carmelita. As Murray left the party, Bentley defended him with his RC Chopper, after which, they fled back to their hideout. When Carmelita realized she was tricked by Sly, she revealed herself to the public and began making arrests left and right. With the wings stolen and his reputation ruined, Rajan went into hiding, deep in the Indian jungle. Although the gang was victorious, Sly knew that Rajan was still out there and that it wasn't over just yet. After a small break, the gang headed back to the now closed temple and found out that Rajan had gone into hiding deep in an old abandoned temple, reconstructing it into a spice production facility. One half of the Clockwerk Heart was being used to increase Spice Production and the other was used by Rajan as a weapon on his staff. As Rajan kept his operation blueprints on his person, the gang needed a safe way of getting close to steal them, but Rajan was impervious to Bentley's sleep darts so Bentley had to find another way of putting him to sleep. He discovered that Rajan had an insatiable appetite for Indian watermelons which, if eaten whole, would put even Rajan into a deep sleep. By leading Rajan to three different watermelons, Bentley was able to steal all three blueprints but the violation of his personal space spooked Rajan and forced him into hiding in his temple. To get Rajan out of hiding, the gang decided to flood him out by destroying the dam behind the temple. When this was successful, a mad Rajan finally showed his face and yelled at the Cooper Gang to face him. Neyla appeared right after, seemingly wanting to help the gang in their battle against Rajan. However, she betrayed them, knocked Sly out and watched as Murray and Rajan were pitted against each other. Even with the help of his guards and his upgraded staff, Rajan was defeated and passed out, leaving Murray to claim the Clockwerk heart, but leaving him very tired and no match for the incoming police. Neyla quickly turned the Contessa against Carmelita and got Rajan, Sly, Murray and Carmelita arrested, as Bentley watched helplessly from a distance. As was revealed in the games ending credits, after his incarceration, Rajan reformed and became an owner of a rug dealership franchise in North America. Personality Rajan is very self-conscious, exasperating, bothersome, and awkward of himself due his past. He went to great lengths to convince others (and himself) of his royalty. He also becomes enraged when something of his is destroyed. The Cooper Gang used this to their advantage to drive Rajan out of hiding. He is also very rude, arrogant, traitorous, and hypercritical to those he thought little of, calling Murray "a fat, pathetic, weakling". Physical Appearance Rajan is a large orange tiger with purple stripes. On his head is a purple turban, and he wears a red vest, as well as purple and green pants. He also wears green shoes, and occasionally carries a long wooden staff, which at one time had half of the Clockwerk heart on top. Abilities Rajan is shown to have some fighting prowess, using his staff to good effect and being able to hold off Murray for a short while. He ias also able to use the Clockwerk Heart to cast lightning. He is also apparently very enduring and tenacious, so he is able to take blows from Murray and being immune to Bentley's sleep darts. Category:Sly Cooper Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Animals Category:Redeemed Category:Extravagant Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Egotist Category:Aristocrats Category:Crime Lord Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Drug Dealers Category:Fighter Category:Thief Category:Vengeful Category:Outlaws Category:Insecure Category:Power Hungry Category:Minion Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Tyrants Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Sophisticated